A Night To Dance
by Jaya Korin
Summary: (mild yaoi warning) More or less let's go out for a night and have a few dances. ^_~ See who's the best danger. (seijiandtouma.)


_Disclaimer: This story belongs to me and me alone, I have used no one else's ideas. This story and all it contains are mine, and you may not use them. If you have any comments, or questions please e-mail me at JayaKorin@ratedg.com Thank-you_

___Jaya_   
  


# A NIGHT TO DANCE

~*~ Jaya ~*~ 

_Started: 10/16/99_   
  


|*~ M*u*s*i*c ~*|

By: Jaya 

Feel the beat, 

Rattling your bones, 

In the floor, 

And in the air around you, 

Your body moves, 

Of it's own accord, 

Setting you free, 

Moving twisting, 

Whirling, and twirling, 

Across the floor, 

Let the music take you, 

Let is sweeps over you, 

Till nothing else remains, 

But you, 

The music, 

And the Dance...   
  


Jaya sat back a little farther in the booth glaring at those on the dance floor. She wanted to dance but all the others were already out there having fun. She spotted Ryou and Shin on the other side of the dance room, and she'd seen Seiji and Touma a little while back. Through she couldn't seem to find them right now no matter how hard she looked. She sighed when she saw Kento fly past with some girl she'd never met, wished she had someone to dance with. But no of course not, no one ever wanted to dance with her. They couldn't ever keep up with her, well Touma could but oh well. He wasn't around right now any ways. Where in the heck had he and Seiji gotten to, she wondered taking a dip of her drink with another sigh. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder and she jumped in surprise. She looked up to find Seiji and Touma leaning on the top of the booth smiling down at her. 

"Having fun?"asked Touma,"Over here all by your self?" 

"Oh go away,"she muttered." 

"Come on,"said Seiji,"We just came over to see if you wanted to dance with us?" 

"Ya sure." 

"No really,"Touma swung himself up over the top of the booth to sit next to her. 

"Come on Jaya,"said Seiji walking around to sit on the other side of her, it a little more reserved then Touma,"Please Jaya,"he took her hand and Touma grabbed her other one,"We'd be honored if you'd dance with us,"they said together and she was glad the lights were dim so they couldn't see how she was blushing. 

"I'd love to,'she replied glancing at each of them,"But you two are going to have to let me out of here first." 

"Hhmm, I don't know,"about that said Seiji exchanging looks with Touma. 

"Do you think we should?"asked Touma. 

"We might as well,"said Seiji with a sigh,"Other wise we might not get to dance with her after all." 

"I suppose your right,"replied Touma with a grin, as he slid out of the booth, she followed him Seiji, slipping out on the other side. 

"Well,"said Touma his grin widdening a little,"Let's dance." 

"You sure, you can keep up with me"said Jaya with an evil grin of her own. 

"I'm more worried about you keeping up with us,"retorted Touma. 

"Come on you two,"interupted Seiji,"Let's just dance and see what happens." 

"Seiji,"muttered Jaya,"Always the smart one of the group."she ducked out of the way as Touma playfully jupmed Seiji. Jaya waited at the edge of the dance floor laughing thait their antics. 

"You gusy,'she called at last, grabbing their arms, and pulling them out ontot he dance floor. As soon as her feet touched it's slick surface she could feel the beat pulsating through the floor and in the air. She hesitated for a second, then began to move withe the flow. Touma and Seiji exchanged lgnaces. 

"She's good,"said Seiji, with a grin. 

"Let's show her, what we can do,"replied Touma with an evil little smile,"Should we?" Seiji nodded, at Touma, with a smile then they to began to move with the music. The strobe lights flicker over head. Jaya flashed them a look twisthing and turning to the beat pulling close to them, then pulling back. None of them quiet making physical contact. Looks and actions daring each other to move faster, and soon they were lost in the dance. 

"You're too slow,"taunted Jaya picking up the bace, as the beat quickened. 

"Oh ya,"replied touma. 

"We'll show you,"said Seiji, spilling up behind her, to put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Try,'she shot back, turing smoothly to face him, slipping her arms around his neck, then she let go falling back. Seiji caught her wrist pulling her back, and she pretented to fight. Touma came up behind, taking her hand and twirling her around to face him. 

"Hey there lovely,"he said lips prushing her ear,"What ya doen?" 

"Nothing,"she looked up into his eyes laughint, and her hceeks flushed,"What about you handsome?" 

"Me I never do anything,"replied Seiji from behind her,"Unless your not busy." 

"Maybe I am,"she twirled away from both of them, feet moving to the beat, arms over her head, her eyes taunting them,"But then again, maybe,"she ducked down slipping between them, to come up on the other side, sitll laughing with the thrill of the dance, the music rining in her ears, and the movements of her body,"I'm not." She whirled around on her toes to face Seiji and Touma her hair flying about he face like a golden red halo, silver green eyes flashing with an inner light. She saw no one else on the dance floor there was only her them, and the musix. Cool hair flowered around them in swee flods, holding and locking them in. As thought pushing people back and pressing them closer and closer. Wild fire burned under their feet, they were moving so fast in a strange exsotif bater, of twisting moving bodies weaving circles aroundand between each other like weaking some lovely cloth of light, air, color, and flames. In the flickering brillinat lights unknown colors, that flashed over head. Then they began to slowly with the musix, and the croweds pressed back in around them. With a sigh they slipped off the dance floor and back to the booth. 

"That was fun,"said Touma pickup his drink. 

"We should do that again,"agreed Seiji, they both looked at Jaya who sat between them again. 

"Jaya?"asked Touma in a carefull voice. 

"Wha...."she looked up and thenback down at her drink,"Oh." 

"Well,"proded Seiji, quietly. 

"It was fun,"replied Jaya with an evil smile,"But neither one of you could keep up with me." 

"Says who,"put in Touma, indignantly. 

"I think, we did perty well,"agreed Seiji. 

"You wana try again?"asked jaya, and evil gleam in her silver geen eyes, as the musix beat started to pic up again, setting her blood on fire and her foot tapping beneith the table....   
  


The Writer 

~*~ JAYA ~*~ 

Finished: 10-16-99   
  


Hey all I know this isn't my usually, but I had this writen a while ago and finally decided to type it up. What do you think. Please let me know, and ya I know I can't spell worth crap, but oh well it's one of my weaknesses. 

The Writer 

Jaya 


End file.
